


You'll Be Alright

by alistoney



Series: The Lightwood-Bane Shennanigans [4]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Breakup, Domestic, Family, Fluff, M/M, adorable siblings, with slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: Max and his mundane boyfriend get attacked by demons.It doesn't end well for their relationship. So the Lightwood-Bane family make it their mission to cheer up the youngest member of their family.





	You'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a continuation of my Lightwood-Bane family series so this will make more sense if you read Best Day Ever from that series as that is the fic that sets up Max's relationship that is portrayed in this fic. That being said, this fic can still be read on its own if you prefer to do that.

Max doesn’t notice the demons until it’s too late.

He’s fought demons before. His parents have made sure he knows how to defend himself if he ever found himself in a situation like this.

What they hadn’t prepared him for, was the look of pure terror on Jamie’s face as a demon exploded in a burst of ichor as Max blasted a burst of magic at it.

When the last demon is taken care of Max is breathing heavily and Jamie is looking at him with fear in his eyes.

Max hates it. He thought he could be normal. That he could date a mundane and it would be fine. That they could go on a normal date to a normal restaurant and Max could pretend he wasn’t an immortal warlock who would probably outlive Jamie by centuries. He doesn’t know how he didn’t realize that something like this would happen sooner or later.

He feels like an absolute idiot.

“Jamie I-” he reaches out a hand for his boyfriend but Jamie flinches away slightly.

Max can tell from the surprise on Jamie’s face that he hadn’t meant to flinch away and now he’s feeling guilty. Even after getting scared out of his mind Jamie is still the sweetest person alive. Max wants to gather him in his arms and tell him everything is going to be fine, but he can’t.

Because it won’t be okay

Instead, he tells Jamie he’ll take him home and Jamie just nods and they walk in silence the whole way back to their neighborhood.

 ***

Alec hears Max return home much earlier than he was expecting and sticks his head out into the hall.

“You’re home early, should I set an extra place for you at dinner or did you already-“ his voice trails off when he sees the look on his son’s face.

His eyes are glassy and his lower lip is trembling. He’s looking up at Alec as if he’s pleading that Alec will have the answer to his problem. Alec doesn’t think he’s seen that look on Max’s face since he was seven and thought Alec and Magnus knew everything.

“Max-“

Before Alec can say anything else, Max is barreling into his body.

Alec’s arms curl protectively around his son’s frame and he pulls him into his chest as he feels his body wrack with sobs. It breaks Alec’s heart clean in half.

“What happened?” Alec keeps his voice gentle, making sure Max knows he doesn’t have to answer if he doesn’t want to.

He leads Max to the couch in the living room and lets him curl up in his lap in a way that he hasn’t since he was a child.

“Jamie and I got attacked,” Max finally says after a long moment of silence.

Alec’s heart speeds up in his chest and he unconsciously darts his eyes over Max’s body, searching for any sign of injury.

Max rolls his eyes.

“I’m fine Dad.”

He grins slightly and the knot in Alec’s chest loosens. That is, until Max finishes his sentence.

“Well, physically at least.”

His voice is quieter this time and it wavers over the words. Alec can tell he’s trying to hold back tears.

“Jamie and I were going out to eat and we got attacked by some demons. I stopped them like Papa taught me, but Jamie was terrified and he probably thinks I’m some sort of freak now.”

Alec’s heart breaks all over again at the way Max’s voice trails off at the end of the story and he’s hit with the overwhelming desire to make sure Max knows he’s anything but a freak.

“Blueberry,” he says softly, running a hand through Max’s hair and smiling sadly, “you are _not_ a freak.”

Max doesn’t look like he believes him but he nods slightly and that’s a start.

They lapse into another silence after that. Alec keeps running his hand through Max’s hair and he keeps his arms around his body even though his legs start to fall asleep with the weight of a teenager in his lap.

“I should’ve known dating a mundane wouldn’t work,” Max eventually let’s out and Alec presses a kiss to his head in lieu of a reply.

Because he doesn’t really know what to say to that.

***

Max falls asleep in Alec’s lap and he carries him to bed before making his way to his and Magnus’ room to find him sitting on the bed reading a book.

Alec had skipped dinner in favor of staying on the couch with Max and Magnus had given him a questioning look but hadn’t pried.

Alec figures he should probably tell him what’s going on.

“Jamie and Max got attacked by demons today,” he says as soon he steps into the room because he doesn’t know how to not be blunt.

Magnus immediately sets the book down and looks up in concern.

“They’re both fine. Jamie was just shaken up and Max thinks he won’t see him again.”

“Relationships with mundanes are hard.” Comes Magnus’ answer and Alec can see both the pain of past heartbreaks and the pain of seeing Max hurt in the same way, clear in his eyes.

“He was so upset,” Alec sighs as he climbs into bed next to his husband, “I didn’t- I wanted to-“

He tries to explain the overwhelming need he had felt to shield Max from the harshness of life but Magnus cuts him if with a sad knowing smile.

“I know,”  he says softly and Alec stops mid sentence because Magnus _does_ know. Magnus knows exactly what Alec felt seeing his son fall apart because he feels it too.

“He’s going to be okay. He’s a tough kid.” Magnus assures and Alec looks at him earnestly. He wants to believe that so badly. He never wants to see Max as upset as he was today. Never again.

“Remember that time he told off that new Shadowhunter for insulting Madzie?”

Alec grins at the memory and cuddles closer to Magnus as he continues to speak.

“Heartbreak is a part of life. I have no doubt that our Blueberry can get through this.”

“You think so?”

“Just because you succeeded on your first try doesn’t mean everyone does, Alexander,” Magnus drawls and Alec knows he’s doing it to make him smile.

It works.

Alec rolls his eyes to try and hide it but his lips quirk up involuntarily.

“Shut up.” He lets his head fall onto Magnus’ chest and breathes in the familiar scent of magic and sandalwood, “It still breaks my heart.”

He feels Magnus’ chest rise and fall in a long shuddering breath and then feels a hand card through his hair.

Magnus’ reply comes soft and sad, twisting at Alec’s heart, “I know darling, I know.”

 ***

The next morning Magnus and Alec get up early and make chocolate chip pancakes because they’re Max’s favorite.

They spend the morning shushing each other and giggling slightly as they try to make the pancakes into weird shapes in the hope that it will make Max smile.

When the pancakes are on the table Magnus and Alec trek upstairs to go get the boys.

They decide to wake Rafe up first but when Alec ducks his head into this room he finds the bed empty.

  _Strange._

Magnus shares a confused look with Alec before they turn and move down the hall to Max’s room.

What Alec finds when he opens the door makes his heart grow ten times in his chest.

Both their boys are laying in Max’s bed. Max is curled on his side, hands cradled under his head. Rafe is wrapped protectively around him as if he’s unconsciously trying to keep his little brother in one piece.

There are dozens of tissues on the nightstand that imply that Rafe stayed up late talking with Max and letting him cry onto his shoulder. The image warms and breaks Alec’s heart all at once.

He hears Magnus let out a small sound next to him and turns to find that he’s looking at their children with fond eyes.

“He’s definitely your son,” Magnus breathes out after a moment, soft enough that Alec barely hears it.

“Our son,” is all Alec says in reply, before he walks quietly in the room to press a kiss to both their foreheads.

Magnus does the same, grabbing Alec’s hand as they leave and sending him a reassuring smile.

Max will be okay, Alec tells himself. He’s got all of them.

***

The boys wake up sometime in the late afternoon, trudging downstairs with blankets over their shoulders and sleepy eyes.

They’re awarded with pancakes that make Max’s eyes sparkle slightly and Alec counts it as a win, even if it’s not his usual blinding grin.

Rafe announces he’s cancelled his plans for the night and so the Lightwood-Bane household settles down for a night in.

 Magnus suggests playing Taboo somewhere around the time that the sun starts to set and then suddenly their living room is filled with the sound of affronted laughter and everyone is yelling to be heard over each other.

“It’s- um- uh- wait no- I can’t say that- _shit_ ” Alec fumbles out as he tries to get Magnus to guess the word _delinquent_.

“Language,” Rafe chastises because Magnus is too invested in the game to do it himself. He’s leaning forward on the other side of the couch, brows knitted together in concentration. It’s adorable.

“Shush Rafe,” Magnus hisses out, “the timer’s about to run out. Alec, keep talking! We are _not_ losing to our children again.”

Alec nods seriously and leans forward the same way Magnus is.

Max lets out a bright laugh at the two of them and they both freeze. Max hasn’t laughed since he and Jamie were attacked.

Alec didn’t realize how much he missed the sound. He sees Magnus’ posture soften, the competitive tension leaving his shoulders and eyes turning fond. Alec probably looks the same.

The timer goes off indicating their turn is over and Rafe celebrates the fact that they only got one point. Alec doesn’t really care that they’re losing terribly anymore.

He shares a soft smile with Magnus before handing Max the cards for his turn and Magnus’ returning smile sends fondness rushing through him.

Max looks down at his first card in his hand and grins mischievously.

“Dad and Papa are obsessed with this game. They always get all flirty when they play and it’s gross.”

Rafe laughs and answers immediately.

“Pool.”

“Hey!” Alec and Magnus protest at the same time. And then suddenly both boys are being attacked in tickles and they end up on the floor.

It’s a good night given the circumstances.

***

A few days later Alec is in the kitchen when Magnus walks in with his brows furrowed slightly in concern.

Alec turns away from where he’s trying to reheat spaghetti from the day before and focuses his full attention on Magnus.

“What happened?” He asks, pulling Magnus closer by the waist and running a soothing hand up his side.

Magnus sighs in content and rests his head on Alec’s shoulder, causing them both to smile.

“Nothing really,” Magnus mumbles into Alec’s neck, lips brushing against the deflect rune and making Alec shiver slightly, “Jamie’s at the door. He wanted to talk to Max, so I gave them some privacy,” he pulls away from Alec and his eyes are still worried, “but between you and me, I _really_ want to eavesdrop.”

Alec rolls his eyes, even as he feels a similar urge to go out into the hall and listen to Max and Jamie’s conversation.

“That would make us terrible parents,” Alec replies and Magnus sighs a dramatic breath.

“I _know_. That’s why I’m in here distracting myself with you,” Magnus says, pushing Alec  back into the counter and pressing their lips together.

Alec chuckles slightly against Magnus’ lips but he can’t deny that the distraction is helpful. If he wasn’t being kissed by the love of his life right now he’d probably be in the hall being a nosy parent. This is good for both of them.

He lets Magnus ruck up his shirt slightly so that he can run his fingers over his waist and shivers at the feather light touch.

“You know I hate being the distraction,” Alec mumbles into Magnus’ lips but Magnus uses his other had to tug at the hair at the nape of Alec’s neck and he groans over the last word.

“You seem to be enjoying it just fine to me,” Magnus whispers back and Alec would glare but it’s kind of hard to even pretend to be mad with Magnus in his arms.

“Shut up and kiss me so that I don’t go in there and completely ruin our son’s sense of privacy,” Alec says, pulling Magnus’ face back to his and resting their foreheads together.

Magnus locks eyes with him for a moment before he smiles a soft smile and leans in.

“Gladly.”

***

Max’s heart is beating wildly in his chest as he watches Jamie step into the house. He takes off his coat and Max takes it, hanging it up on the hook by the door without thinking.

He freezes when he realizes what he’s done. He’s gotten lost in the familiarity of it. But this wasn’t like all the other times Jamie had come over. This time they don’t link hands and giggle as they make their way up to Max’s room. This time Jamie just looks at Max with wide eyes.

“Um,” Max says and hates the way his voice wavers, turning to glare at the ground.

“Hi,” Jamie says softly, stepping fully into the room and looking up at Max with familiar eyes.

Max stares for a second, remembering days where he stared into those eyes for hours. He doesn’t want to lose Jamie.

The thought hits him like a punch to the stomach and he has to hold his breath to make sure he doesn’t start crying.

“Hey,” Max whispers once he’s regained the ability to speak without bursting into tears.

Jamie stays standing awkwardly in the hall and Max bites his lip nervously.

 _God_ why was it suddenly so hard to talk to Jamie? The person he always told _everything_.

“I need to talk to you,” Jamie says softly and steps closer into Max’s space. Max wants to reach out and touch but he curls his hands into fists instead.

“Talk away,” Max says, resignedly. If Jamie is breaking up with him, Max wants this to be over quickly so that he can flee to his bedroom and cry where Jamie won’t see him.

Jamie takes a deep breath before he takes Max’s hand in his and starts to speak.

“I have the sight, as my mom calls it. I could see you under that glamor from the day I met you.”

Jamie’s eyes have turned serious and his grip on Max’s hand has tightened.

Max stares back with wide eyes.

“What?” He asks, too dumbfounded to form any thought other than the one word.

Jamie’s eyes go soft and he smiles a fond smile at Max that makes his heart flip in his chest.

“I asked you out knowing you’re a warlock Max. Knowing about these,” Jamie whispers, lifting his hand to Max’s horns and running a finger down one.

Max wants to say something, anything, but the words are caught in his throat.

“I really don’t want you to think that me not talking to you these past few days is because of who you are,” Jamie goes on, “Because I don’t care. The demons caught me off guard. I didn’t realize how dangerous your life is. I’m just an ordinary human and it scared me. I wasn’t sure if I could deal with it.”

The hope that had begun to blossom in Max’s chest bursts and the terrible sadness that had been sitting in his gut since the demon attack returns. Of course a mundane wouldn’t want to get caught up in the shadow world. Max _knew_ he and Jamie would never work out.

“I understand,” Max says quietly, not quite meeting Jamie’s eyes. He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to keep it together if he does.

“I said I _wasn’t_ sure. Past tense. I’m sure now. You're worth it Max.”

Max stares in shock for what feels like the fifteenth time in the past five minutes. He’s definitely going to be emotionally exhausted after this.

“Really?” he asks, trying and failing to stamp down the hope that has rekindled in his chest.

Jamie nods and then he steps forward and kisses Max, soft and comforting.

Max lets out a few relieved tears that Jamie thumbs away with a soft laugh when they hear footsteps and Rafe enters the hall.

He grins when he sees the two of them wrapped around each other and sends Max a wink.

“Thank god you two talked it out, I like Jamie too much to never see him again.”

Happiness unfurls in Max’s chest as he watches Jamie grin at his brother and then takes his hand to pull him into the kitchen where he knows his parents are waiting.

Max is surprised they haven’t been eavesdropping to be honest.

When he walks into the he kitchen with Rafe and Jamie they all stop on their tracks when they find their parents making out against the counter.

“Ugh, _gross,”_ Rafe groans and Max laughs when the two of them pull apart quickly.

He rolls his eyes at Jamie as his parents straighten themselves out and move away from the counter.

“Hi,” his dad says, flustered, and then Max watches as his eyes travel to his and Jamie’s intertwined hands and he lights up.

Max holds up a hand before his parents can start asking questions and tells them all an abridged version of what Jamie told him.

His Papa widens his eyes when he’s finished.

“You mean I’ve been holding back from doing magic around you for no reason?” He asks in mock outrage and Jamie laughs.

“Sorry, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.”

Both of Max’s parents pull both him and Jamie into a hug that would be embarrassing if he wasn’t too happy to care.

“We love you Blueberry.”

Max nods, heart smiling, and warmth filling his stomach.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> Tumblr: [@lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)


End file.
